Merry Christmas
by Aruraya
Summary: My first fic, short, sweet, AAMR. Read and Review!


Merry Christmas

  
  


Disclaimer: Yes. It's true. I own Pokemon. I own the characters. I even own you. *Satoshi Tajiri menacingly waves around a mallet, despite Aruraya's pleas.* Alright! Satoshi-sama *she says, to Satoshi's delight, he stops waving mallet, to Aru-chan's relief* owns this wonderful show, and all I have is the story! *Kawaii Dragoness appears out of nowhere, holding a paper fan with the intention to use it.* Alright, already! Kawaii gave me the idea for this fic. Happy now? *Aru-chan's attackers nod satisfiedly.* Evil people ruining MY fic...*Satoshi and Kawaii hear her muttered comment, count to three, and hit her with their respective weapons.* Looks like Aruraya's writing fics agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiinnnn!

  
  


Ages:

Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Brock: 21

  
  


"Merry Christmas, Misty!"

  
  


That was the sound I awoke to on Christmas morning. Sleepily, I woke up and saw Ash's smiling face above me. "I got you a present," he said. "I think you'll like it."

  
  


I yawned, stretched, and looked into his smiling face. " 'Morning, Ash," I said, just regaining consciousness. "Merry Christmas. Where's Brock and Pikachu?"

  
  


"Oh, Brock's making a huge breakfast for us, and Pikachu's, um, 'helping'." I giggled as I thought of Pikachu insisting on tasting every dish. "But don't you wanna see your gift?" Ash said pleadingly.

  
  


"Of course," I said. "I got you a present, too."

  
  


"Oh, ok. But open mine first."

  
  


Ash handed me a small wrapped box, rectangular in shape. I quickly tore off the Staryu wrapping-paper, and saw two passes to an ice-skating rink.

  
  


"I thought you might like it," he said sheepishly. "I know you like to water-ski, but it's winter, and there's not too much unfrozen water around...So I figured you would like to try it."

  
  


"That's really sweet, Ash," I said, "but I can't ice-skate."

  
  


"Don't worry, I'll teach you. It'll be a lot of fun!"

  
  


Smiling, Ash pulled me out of bed and dragged me into the kitchen. My jaw dropped. There was the biggest breakfast feast I had ever seen in my entire life. Pancakes, waffles, syrup, orange juice, strawberries, eggs, bacon, French toast, you name it, it was there. Quickly, I sat down and began wolfing down the food as if it would disappear, much to my friend's amusement. After I licked the last bit of syrup from the plate, I ran upstairs, changed, and when I came downstairs, I yelled at Ash, who was watching Digimon reruns. 

"Come on!", I ordered, and then, grabbing him by the collar, sped off to the rink.

  
  


"Whew...made it," I gasped as Ash and I stood panting in front of the Squirtle Skating Palace. When we finally caught our breath, we walked inside, presenting the guard with our tickets as we entered. 

  
  


I immediately loved the sight of the place. The walls were painted a light blush-purple, with the carpeted floors a darker version of the walls. The lights throughout the rink were dimmed. It was such a romantic place. I smiled.

  
  


Two hours later, I was not smiling anymore. The place had lost its' romantic air after the seventh time I fell. I was quickly beginning to wish I hadn't come. As I thought of this, Ash took my hand and pulled me across the ice. Happily, I realized I was getting the hang of this. I could skate! A smile crossed my face once more. We continued this way for awhile until some pro show-off whizzed past us, making us both fall. I hit something soft.

  
  


Or maybe, _someone_ soft.

  
  


Blushing furiously, I skated clumsily across the ice, refusing to get up.

  
  


"This is hopeless. I'll never learn..." I wailed.

  
  


"Of course you will, Misty." Ash said soothingly. "You can do anything you wanna do."

  
  


I lost myself in thinking, "What a wonderful, perfect guy...". Just as I was about to say something, I noticed his attention was distracted. He was looking at a girl leaning on a pole across the rink. As I sat watching him glide smoothly across the ice, and talk to her, I could feel myself getting jealous. I realized something: I was in love with Ash Ketchum, and I would never be able to let him know. 

  
  


Author's Note: Gomen, this is my first fic. Please go easy on me. Any flames will be forwarded to Satoshi Tajiri and Kawaii Dragoness. *Upon hearing this, the two ^twerps^ appear and smack poor, sweet Aru-chan with their WOD(weapons of doom).* Bein' flamed twice-that ain't so niiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccccccceeeeee!!!

  
  


Hope you enjoyed it!

Aru-chan3

  
  



End file.
